Another
by Silentflier
Summary: There's a new girl at Camp Half-Blood and she's different.R&R! Currently being rewritten and edited. The new version will be posted on my new account Druidgirl333.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people silentflier here, on my other story Wands and Wings my sister and I worked together now I'm trying to do one on my own. Set right after Battle of the Labyrinth and the Final Warning. What am I doing keeping you here? On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the girl.**

**Silentflier**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was dreaming about a girl sitting near a wall in what looked like New York. I'm Percy Jackson. This might sound crazy but the Greek gods and goddesses are still alive and they have kids with mortals sometimes. They are called demigods or half-bloods. I'm a half-blood. I'm a son of Poseidon. I train at Camp Half-Blood. I train to stop Kronos' army of monsters, Titans, half-bloods, and other nasties. Back to the girl she had blonde hair blue eyes and a ratty T-shirt and jeans. What surprised me was the T-shirt and jeans were ripped and blood splattered. Half-blood dreams aren't like normal dreams that meant that she was real and probably somewhere in New York. As I watched some werewolf-like creatures approached her. She stood up and said, "Who are you and what do you want?" What seemed like the leader said, "We're here to take you back". The girl's eyes widened, all the blood drained out of her, and she looked scared but tried to hide it. "I'm never going back and you can tell that to your leader." She exclaimed. Then came a shout of "Ari!" and five kids came running into the alley. What looked like the youngest was carrying a small black Scottie dog. The leader Ari I think said, "Aw you came after all". The leader said, "Well I wanted to punch somebody and you're here." She looked tough. Then they started fighting. The five kids were better fighters than the girl but she was good. The lead werewolf thing kicked in my direction and I woke with a start. It was near morning so I waited. A little while later it was time for breakfast. I gave Poseidon an offering of cinnamon toast and cheerios, then went to eat. After breakfast I told Annabeth and Grover about my dream. I wanted to go on a quest and look for her but Annabeth said, "No we don't know where she is." "She's got a point Percy" Grover said. "But she could be in trouble!" I exclaimed. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Annabeth I might be able to save her. How would you like it if someone was in trouble and you could do something about but didn't." I said. "Well you do have a point. But you still don't know where she is." She said. "In my dream she was somewhere in New York."I said. "But she could be anywhere in New York" Grover said. "Well next time I dream about her I might know" I said.

**Aalexis P.O.V.**

"Who are you?" I asked. The leader said, "I'm Max, this is Fang, this is Iggy, this is the Gasman, this is Nudge, this is Angel, and this is Total." "I'm Aalexis" I said. "Why did the Erasers attack you?"Iggy asked. My guard instantly went up. "Why should I tell you that?" I asked suspiciously. "Because we're just like you." Nudge said. "What? A freak?" I asked. Max answered, "Yes we are." Then they unfurled wings! I gasped in surprise. I slowly unfurled my own wings. Angel looked like her smile was plastered on her face. Then I realized that a presence was in my brain. I put two and two together. Angel was a mind reader! Apparently I was no threat because the five kids relaxed ever so slightly. Max said, "Do you want to join our flock?" "Flock?" I questioned. "Yeah that's what we call ourselves. Do you have a name for yourself? You're really pretty. Do you like shopping? I like shopping. I also like cute clothes. Do you-"Nudge yammered on and on until Iggy put his hand over her mouth. "Thanks Iggy" Max said. I may not trust these people but I needed to leave and they were game. So I said, "Sure I'll join you. You can crash here if you want." "Thanks" Max said. I got out my I-pod and started listening to Change by Taylor Swift.

_It's a sad picture the final blow it's her_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

_You know it's all the same_

_Another time and place_

_Repeating history and your getting sick of it_

_But I believe whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now? _

_These walls that they put up_

_To hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution, the time_

_For us to finally win_

_We sing hallelujah_

_We sing hallelujah_

_Oh_

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the_

_Fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_From things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away_

_Say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes_

_Says we can beat this_

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now these walls_

_That they put up to hold us_

_Back will fall down_

_It's a revolution,_

_The time for us to finally win_

_We sing hallelujah_

_We sing hallelujah_

_Oh_

_Tonight we're standing on our knees_

_To fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_The battle was long it's the fight of our lives_

_Will we stand up champions tonight?_

_It was the night things changed_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold_

_Us back fell down_

_Its revolution, throw your hands_

_Up cause we never gave in_

_We sing hallelujah_

_We sang hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

I stopped to realize that everyone staring at me."What?" I asked. "Wow you are really good at singing" Nudge cried. "Where did you get the I-pod?" Max asked. "My mom gave it to me before she died." I replied sadly. "Aw how did she die?" Iggy asked. "Cancer" I replied. "I'm sorry" Nudge said. "That's okay. It's not your fault." We picked a person to keep watch and went to sleep.

**How do you like it? Press the button to review. Please please please! Next chapter up soon.**

**Fly on**

**Silentflier**


	2. author's note sorry

**Hey peoples**

**Do you want me to continue this story?**

**Fly on**

**Silentflier**


	3. Another AN

**Hello Faithful Readers!**

**Please don't send flying monkeys after me I am soooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooo SORRY for not updating in so long. I am working on the new chappie right now and promise I will have it up by next Monday.**

**Fly on**

**Silentflier**


	4. The Fight and The boy

**Welcome readers to another chapter of Another!**

**I have captured Percy!!!!**

**Now say the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Sh-she doesn't own Percy Jackson Series or the Maximum Ride series she just b-b-borrows them for her own evil purposes.**

**I'm sorry I'm late I was on vacation all week and just got back to school and received a mountain of homework.**

**Oh by the way the girl is based off of me I just love singing! That's pretty much the only thing that's the same.**

**Thank you. Now on with the story!**

Aalexis P.O.V.

We woke up and started flying to Arizona to meet Max's mom. The flight was long and a little boring. Nudge never stopped talking, Gazzy and Iggy were talking about bombs, and Max and Fang just flew not talking. I was listening to my I-pod again. Then Angel flew up to me and asked, "Do you know who your dad is?"**(A/N** **she kept that part a little to the side in her thoughts that's why Angel asked.) **"No" I said. "Do you want to?" Angel inquired. I sighed. Then replied, "I don't know. My mom and I had it hard. We both worked and he didn't send single child supports check."

"Wow that's harsh" Angel said. Suddenly Nudge yelled, "Flyboys!" Two flyboys rushed at me! I sent a fierce sidekick at the first one and sent a punch straight at the jaw of the second. Soon I was punching and kicking with all my strength. It was like a movie, a bunch of super imposed images. Super fast but at the same time super slow. I saw Max holding her own against three flyboys; Fang was fighting two flyboys with one eye swelling shut and his arm dripping blood. I saw Iggy latching a bomb to a flyboy and then flying towards another one, a devilish grin on his face. I saw Nudge and Gazzy team up and the flyboy Nudge had been fighting went down. Then there was Angel sending a punch straight into a flyboy's muzzle, crushing it. After awhile they decided they were on the losing side and they pulled out their guns. We tried to fly out of firing range but my wing was hit.

I saw blood dripping from the wound. It hurt to flap so I was losing altitude every second. The flock tried to catch me but Max and Iggy made it there first, then I blacked out. When I woke up Angel was bending over me. When she saw that I was awake she called Max over. "How are you feeling" she asked. "Like my wing got run over by a truck" I replied. Then Iggy came over and asked Max "Is she awake?" "Yes I am" I replied. He asked, "How are you feeling?" "Like I got run over by a truck" I said. "Is there any food? I'm starving." I asked. "Yes it's not much but we still have some left." Max said. Angel brought some berries and eggs and I wolfed them down. "It's delicious" I said through a mouthful. "Thank you" Iggy said. I looked around; we had landed in a forest. "Where are we?"I asked. It was Angel that answered, "We're in Tennessee." Max asked, "How do you know?" "Because when we were flying we flew over a school and I heard geography's class' thoughts." She replied. "Oh." I said.

Percy's P.O.V.

After talking to Annabeth and Grover I decided to go to the beach. I always think better by the ocean. I couldn't stop thinking about the group of kid's I'd seen especially the girl; she had that feel about her. Was she a half-blood? Why were those were-wolf people after her? Where were her parents? Was she homeless? Who were the group of kids that had fought with her? Who was she? These thoughts were swirling around in my mind. Then I heard Annabeth call my name.

"Percy! Percy! Where are you?"

"Over here!" I yelled back. She approached the beach.

"Oh, there you are. Do you want to practice sword fighting?" I needed something to focus on so I agreed. We sparred and while we were sparring a pair of kids came up and splashed me with seawater. Invigorated, I pressed harder and won the battle. After talking with Annabeth for a few minutes I went to go take a shower. A little while later I heard the conch horn signaling it was time for lunch. Good I was starving!

**================================Time Line===============================Time Lapse===========================================**

Bedtime

After brushing my teeth I slipped into my bunk and drifted off hoping I would dream more about the mystery girl. I finally fell asleep.

Percy's Dream POV

The girl was there again. She asked. "What's going on? Who are you?" She could see me?

"You can see me?" I asked.

"No duh! Now who the heck are you?" She demanded.

"My name's Percy Jackson." I told her. I don't know why I told her it just seemed right. "Are you a demigod?" I asked curiously. Maybe Athena based on the honey-blonde hair and face, she resembled Annabeth.

"What are you talking about?" She looked puzzled and angry. I noticed that when she was angry her eyes grew stormy like the ocean. "I'm not a demi-whatever. And I still don't know what you want."

"Well where are you?"I asked. Her eyes narrowed and she looked even more suspious.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to know where you are so I can help you." Her face grew angry. Oh that came out wrong.

"I don't need any help."

"That's not what I meant. I meant hasn't anything weird ever happened to you like strange creatures coming to you?" she looked apprehensive.

"Yeeesss" she said slowly.

"Like what?" I asked. She thought for a moment and then said,

"A giant dragon-like thing with a lot of heads that spat poison." I sucked in my breath. A hydra.

"How did you get away?" I asked a little shakily.

She hesitated then said, "I… ran." I noticed she had paused a little between I and ran.

"Wow you must be fast" I said, impressed.

"Yeah I am" she said with pride.

"So where am I?" I asked.

"In Tennessee" she said sarcastically.

"So now will you tell me your name?"

"Well I think you've earned it" she said playfully.

"My name is Aalexis" I looked around and saw that we were in a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"In the country area of Tennessee. That's all I'm telling you."**(A/N pretty much all of it is country)** She said. "I guess I'll have to figure that out by myself" I said.

Suddenly there was a mechanical whirring and a million voices saying, "We are many."

"No! Not again!" Aalexis cried. Then hideous wolf men dropped out of the trees. What the heck are those things? Then she started yelling, "Max! Max! The flyboys are here!!!" Then a blonde haired girl, a dark haired boy, an African American girl, a strawberry blonde boy, a blonde haired boy, and another blonde haired girl came running. The group of people was varying in all different ages the youngest being about six and the oldest being about fourteen. Then some flyboys or so Aalexis called them came from the trees and started attacking the group. The flyboys were fast but the group was faster there came a shout of "Duck!" and then all of a sudden there was a big boom than I woke with a start gasping.

Aalexis P.O.V.

After I ate I took first watch. Max protested of course but I waved her down. A little later everyone except me was asleep I was dozing when I heard a weird sound kind of like a really loud wind but something told me it wasn't wind. I turned and saw a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I asked. He looked kind of confused.

"You can see me?" he asked. That was a weird question.

"No duh! Now who the heck are you?" I asked.

"My name's Percy Jackson. Are you a demi-god?" he asked. A what?

"What are you talking about? I'm not a demi-whatever. And I still don't know what you want." I said.

"Well where are you?" he asked. I felt my eyes narrow and I asked even more suspiciously,

"Why?"

He paused a little and then said,

"Because I want to know where you are so I can help you." So he can help me?! Ooh that was a bad choice of words.

And I told him. "I don't need any help!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant hasn't anything weird ever happened to you like strange creatures coming to you?" He said hastily.

I thought for a second then said slowly, "Yeeesss" He said, "like what?" He asked.

"A giant dragon-like thing with lots of heads that spat poison." I answered. He paled and when he inhaled it was shaky.

"How did you get away?" he asked.

"I….ran" I said.

"Wow you must be fast" he said, impressed.

"Yeah I am" I said with pride.

"Where am I?" He asked. Wow, why was he asking?

In a sarcastic tone I answered, "In Tennessee"

"So now will you tell me your name?" he asked. "Well I think you've earned it. My name is Aalexis." I said playfully. He looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked again.

"We're in the country area of Tennessee. That's all I'm telling you." I answered.

He said, "I guess I'll have to figure that out by myself." Then I heard the faint flapping of wings then the creak of branches. A million mechanical voices said, "We are many" Flyboys!

"No! Not again!" I cried. They dropped down out of the trees. I started yelling, "Max! Max! The flyboys are here!!!"

Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel came running. We started to attack and I heard Iggy yell,

"Duck!" We all hit the dirt when Iggy's bomb went off. When the dust cleared the boy was gone. I saw Max get up and yell,

"Report!" "I'm okay a few scratches but fine" I yelled. "I'm fine" Iggy yelled. "I'm okay" Nudge yelled. "I'm fine" Angel called out. "I'm okay" Gazzy yelled. Fang merely nodded, how typical. But where was the boy, Percy?

"Where's Percy?" I asked. Everyone looked confused as I swung my head around, searching.

"Who's Percy, Aalexis?" Angel asked curiously. She was reading my mind again.

"He's a boy who was here before Iggy's bomb went off." I stated, hoping they wouldn't think I was crazy or something.

"Maybe you fell asleep and were dreaming." Nudge said helpfully. Too late for the whole sane thing.

"I swear I wasn't dreaming. There was a boy and he was asking if I was a demi… demi….," I paused trying to remember. "Oh a Demi-God!"

"She's not lying." Angel piped up. "You can always tell if a thought is real or not, he was here." She stated as matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Max said. "You can tell just by the memory?"

"Yup. And more, he wasn't actually here sort of like a projection that can think for itself." She said. Suddenly, there was a faint flap of wings and I saw in the air, flyboys. They came down and started to attack. I was punched in the nose my head snapping back. All of a sudden I felt hot and cold all over. I felt strange and I looked down at my hands to see stripes appearing on them.

**Ooohhh cliffy. Now I won't put the next chappie up until I get 7 more reviews. Until then fly on.**

**Silentflier**


	5. A Quest

**Hello readers! Thank you for sticking with me and my story. When we last saw Aalexis she had stripes appearing on her hands. I realized that Max hadn't had any P.O.V.s so Max will be kicking off the chappie. Says in a commanding tone: "Percy say the disclaimer!"**

**Percy:"Y-y-ye-e-esss mmmaaammm. She doesn't own the Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride series. Help me save me take me back to camp"**

**Be quiet!**

**Percy: "Yes mam"**

**I am so SORRY for not updating. Homework, performances, and school have swamped me.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

I heard a snap and saw Aalexis' head snap back as she was punched in the nose. Then I noticed something strange about her eyes. They turned yellow and were reduced to slits. Stripes appeared all over her body. She shrunk and claws grew on her hands. Before my very eyes she turned into a tiger! "Oh my god!" I heard Nudge say. Then I heard Iggy say, "What?! What happened?" then "Oh. Wow" I'm guessing Angel told him. She was roaring so loudly my ears started to hurt. I saw the flyboys moving around in a short jerky way. After that they short-circuited. She cocked her head and I heard very clearly in my mind, "How do I change back?" Then Angel suggested, "Try thinking about your human form."

She paused for a moment then the claws slid into her paws and her fur disappeared. She grew and before I knew it she was human again. She shook her head and said, "Whoa. That was cool. I wonder how I did it."

"Were you thinking about tigers?" Iggy asked. She thought before answering.

"A little. I guess." Then the Voice said, "She has more power than she realizes. Ask if she wants to go find food with you." "What powers does she have?" I asked the Voice but it didn't respond. How typical. But I did as it asked. "Hey Aalexis? Do you want to go find some dinner?" "Sure where?" she asked. I thought for a second then said, "Why not start over there?" I pointed to a clump of bushes that looked like they had berries on them.

"Okay" she said. Knowing my flock I appointed Fang in charge instead of Iggy. If Iggy was in charge the forest might blow up or something. After collecting the few berries we could find on the bush I pointed out we looked for more. Then Aalexis said, "There are some!" She pointed to my right. I looked where she pointed and to mine and Aalexis' surprise the berries she pointed at flew away from us. We looked at each other then at the berries. She held out her hand and beckoned. The berries came to her and landed neatly in her hand.

She looked at the berries in shock then realization came across her face. She turned to me and said in an excited voice, "I have telekinesis!" Wow two new powers in one day that was a lot. We went back to the others and she demonstrated her new power to the flock. After eating the dinner Iggy made, we picked someone to be on the first watch and settled down to go to sleep.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

After waking, I calmed my racing heart and controlled my rapid breathing. Once I was calm I went to the salt water fountain and threw a drachma in. "Oh goddess show me Aalexis in Tennessee." I prayed. There was a dark-haired boy sitting by a tree a girl, Max I think Aalexis called her, climbed down from the tree that people were sleeping in including Aalexis. "Hey Max" the dark-haired boy said. "Hey Fang" Max said. They sat in silence for a while when I heard the sound of someone tossing and turning. I turned and saw Aalexis wriggling around in her spot on the ground. She thrashed about while Max and Fang ran to her and tried to wake her up. The second time they tried to wake her up she woke with a start.

Her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving. Then she calmed down as she recognized her surroundings. "Are you okay?" Max asked. "Yes" Aalexis said. "What were you dreaming about?" Max asked. She lowered her head. Then she said in a low voice, "I don't like talking about it." A tear rolled down her cheek. I noticed the small girl was awake. Aalexis shook her head and the girl nodded.

She settled down and went back to sleep. Max and Fang went back to their tree and they settled down again. "Fang?" Max asked. "Yes?" Fang replied. "What do you think Aalexis hasn't told us?" "I don't know Max. I don't know." He said. He sighed and bid Max goodnight. When it looked like nothing was going to happen I left the fountain and sat on my bed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Time line-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Time line-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Lunch

**Percy's P.O.V.**

After lunch I walked over to Annabeth and Grover and told them about my latest dream. "We need a quest. Chiron can't say no." I said. Annabeth said, "If we do get a quest we need to go to the Oracle." We went to the Big House and looked for Chiron. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. We asked a member of Aphrodite's cabin where he was. She said that he was teaching archery. We went to the archery lanes and found Chiron. "Chiron we need a quest." Annabeth said. "Why?" he asked. "I had dreams about a girl that might need help." I said. "Really? Do you know where this girl is?" he asked with an interested look on his face. "In Tennessee." I answered. He looked thoughtful and then said, "You have the quest. Now who is going to lead it?" Annabeth and Grover looked at me and said at the same time, "Percy." "Okay go up to the Oracle." He said. I nodded and started to walk to the Big House. Once there I went up to the attic and looked around. "I'm going on a quest any suggestions?" I asked the Oracle. Green smoke billowed out of her mouth.

**Oooo cliffy. I will update faster. I promise. But reviews make me type faster. **

**Fly on**

**Silentflier**


	6. Meeting the Flock

**Hello my devoted readers! Thank you for sticking with me for so long.**

**I have kidnapped Grover!**

**Grover: Percy! Where are we?**

**Percy: Silentflier kidnapped us.**

**Grover: Who's Silentflier?**

**Percy: She is the author of this fanfiction and she-**

**Me: Okay that's enough. No more talking.**

**Now for the disclaimer! I don't own any Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson.**

**Max is only allowing Aalexis in the flock because Angel is keeping track of her thoughts.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

In the green smoke I saw Aalexis, Max, and Fang. They spoke in raspy voices.

_Three shall go to the country_

_There they will meet the one they seek_

_The past will endanger all_

_And one may fall_

**(A/N: Sorry if my prophecy sucks I'm not very good at the Oracle)** I went downstairs to prepare for my quest.

"What did the Oracle say?" Annabeth wanted to know. I told her and she looked a little shocked. After telling Chiron I headed to my cabin to pack. Chiron said that we will leave tomorrow morning.

~awesome time line~- -~awesome time line~

I woke up the next morning barely having slept at all. How could I sleep with a quest the next morning?

I had chosen Annabeth and Tyson to come with me. I stepped outside my cabin blinking in the bright sunlight. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and met up with Annabeth and Chiron in front of the Big House.

"Are you ready?" Chiron asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied.

Tyson came up to us with a backpack of his own. We started walking towards the stables. Once we got there Annabeth turned to Chiron and gave him a hug.

"Good-bye my dear" he said.

"Bye" she said.

I whistled and saw Blackjack and two other pegasusi come out and head towards us.

"Hey boss" he called.

"Hey Blackjack. I thought I told you not to call me boss." I said.

"You got it boss" he replied. I climbed on him and Annabeth and Tyson climbed on the remaining pegasusi. We took to the skies and started on our quest.

~awesome time line~- ~awesome time line~

After hours of flight I began to recognize the place I saw in my dreams. I spotted an empty clearing and told Blackjack to set down there. Once we descended I told the pegasusi to stay in the clearing while Annabeth, Tyson, and I scouted. We walked ahead and found the clearing from my dreams.

**Iggy"s P.O.V.**

I was listening to the sounds of the forest when I heard something not made by animals. I alerted the Flock. I heard three people come into the clearing.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Aalexis said.

"So you're Percy." Max said.

"Yeah. Are you Max?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Yes. Angel anything?" Max said.

"They're clean Max." Angel said.

"Good now tell us what you're doing here." Max said, ever the leader.

"I want to bring you guys with me back to camp." Percy told us. Camp?

"What camp?" Fang asked.

The girl said, "It's a camp for special people."

Special people don't they mean freaks? I don't want to be locked up in a dog cage again. "Special people?" I asked.

Percy answered, "Yeah. You know the Greek gods?" Greek gods? I vaguely remember that time in Virginia when we had to go to school. I think I learned about those gods. Percy continued, "Well they are real and they have children that are half-god half-human. They are called demigods. I am a son of Poseidon."

The girl added, "I am Annabeth, a daughter of Athena."

Percy spoke up again, "This is Tyson, my half-brother, and he is a son of Poseidon and a Cyclops."

**Aalexis's P.O.V.**

Is he insane? The Greek gods, real? "Where is this so-called camp?" Max asked.

Annabeth answered, "It's in New York."

Then Nudge spoke up, "Ooooh! Max can we go back to New York? Please, please, please! I loved New York! It was so cool! Maybe we can get our hair cut again! Can we Max? Ple-omph" Perfect aim every time. I still don't know how Iggy does that. Max sighed and looked thoughtful. She probably was talking to Angel in her head. Total came up and said,"Max can we go?" Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson's jaws dropped. They stared at him. (**A/N Total talked during the flight that's why Aalexis is not surprised.)**

She sighed again and finally said, "Okay we can go. By the way I'm Max, this is Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Total."Percy turned and motioned for us to follow him. He led the way to a clearing that had pegasusi! I didn't know they were real. Percy walked up to a black one and began talking to him.

He walked back to us and said, "Sorry we don't have enough pegasusi for you to ride." Max smiled and just took off her jacket. She snapped her wings out. Percy looked dumbstruck. Annabeth and Tyson gasped. The rest of the flock spread their wings and I did the same.

Annabeth gasped and asked, "How?"

Max looked piercingly at Annabeth and said, "Some very twisted people." That was all she would say on the matter. We took off and followed Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson to New York.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome Time Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome Time Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Right before they land in New York**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

They have wings! I wonder what Max meant by "some very twisted people". It must be amazing to have wings. Suddenly Iggy stopped and turned around. He said, "What's that noise?" Max turned. I turned my Pegasus and searched the sky. I didn't see anything. Apparently Max did though. Her expression turned hard and she grew rigid. "What is it?" Percy asked. Max said one word,"Flyboys" Nudge, Fang, Aalexis, Angel turned and looked too. Then Max took charge. She ordered me, Percy, and Tyson to drop a few feet. Then she flew faster than I have ever seen anything fly before and Fang, Iggy, Aalexis, Nudge, and Angel flew after her. I now saw little specks in the distance that were growing closer the entire time. I told Percy we should drop a few feet. He nodded and we dropped. He drew Riptide and I slid my dagger out of its sheath. We flew towards the specks and now that I could see more clearly I saw that the specks were what looked like robotic wolf men with wings. Max and the others were fighting them.

**Wow could this story actually have a point! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. This was a hard chappie to write and I don't like it very much. But don't give up on me I hope the next one will be better. As always R&R and you will get a cookie. **

**Fly on**

**Silentflier **


	7. Sadly, one more AN

**Hey People, Silentflier here. Just letting y'all know that I am moving this story to my new account Druidgirl333. So if you would like to keep reading find me there. I'm also totally redoing this story and if any of you have some ideas or suggestions please PM me or drop a review once I get this posted. Thanks so much for reading! **

**(I apologize for this being an Author's note!)**

**Fly On, **

**Silentflier**


End file.
